


Marvel fanfic

by MCconnor1



Category: I - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCconnor1/pseuds/MCconnor1
Summary: Dunno, a story I’ve been making on my Phone.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Marvel





	1. Chapter 1

After Tony said his speech, he came behind the current. “Was that good, Ten?” He asked. I gave him. “Good,” Ten said. Tony went back on the stage after the video of Howard Stark played. 

After all of Tony’s talking, Happy leads us to go outside. We walked past a lot of people, Camera's were flashing. I just stayed behind Happy until we got outside. 

We eventually got outside, a lady was standing by the car. “Does she come with it?” Tony joked. I kinda laugh. The roof came down. I jumped on the trunk of the car as both Happy and Tony got in.

“Yeah he doesn’t like to be handed to,” Happy said. “Yeah, I gotta pee,” Tony said to the lady. The only thing I heard too from the Lady was something at the White House. 

*2/10/10*

I was sitting next to Pepper Potts. Tony was talking to Pepper. I sat there, I felt uncomfortable but I tried not to show it. Senator Stern called for Rhodey. “Rhodey?” Tony said. I looked over my shoulder then I snapped my head back forward. I slouched down. I’ve met him for the first time when I was 5. 

After what happened to what’s going on in the White House or something. Mr.Hammer was sitting there, with a smile. Hate that guy, he’s like some jokers that did something sinister or something. I just rolled my eyes and sat up correctly.

Tony spoke, “if you want my property? You can’t have it!! But I did you a big favor.” I saw him stood and spoke again, “ I’ve successfully privatized world peace.” He lifted of peace signs and everyone was up and clapping. I joined with them, I know how good my dad was. 

“What more do you want?!?” He asked, yelling, “for now!!” “I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns.” “Fuck you. Mr.Stark,” Senator Stern said, “Fuck you, buddy.” I always enjoy Tony, seeing him putting his glasses on. 

He grabbed my hand and leads me back outside with pepper Potts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part of the story

2/15/10*

“Wake up, daddy’s home,” Tony said. Music started to play, and Jarvis talked to him. I sat on my blue bean-bag reading one of my favorite history books I had. “Is this a joke? What are you thinking?” Pepper asked coming in. “What?” Tony asked holding his drink. “What you thinking?!?” She repeated. 

“Have you been drinking?” Pepper asked. “Uh, Chlorophyll,” Tony replied. Tony went over to dummy, yes that’s his name, and poured some wine for him and her and handed me grape crush. I pretend that it’s that grape wine. I imagine things a lot, don’t judge ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾). 

Oh, happy Presidents’ Day, love the Kennedys.  
*2/16/10*

I was sitting on the back of the car while looking up this Russian dude, Ivan is his name. Don’t know who he is. I heard Rhodey coming in and said, “Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now.” “Listen. I’ve been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking theses.” 

Rhodey is referring to the suits. “You said nobody else would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday.” Rhodey said. I think he’s referring to Ivan. 

Tony got out of the car but fell, I have to help Tony, hold on.

Okay, Rhodey told me that he’ll help him. Tony had changed the metal thing in his core. 

Tony was having his birthday party as I write this in the chair, in front of him. Nat walks him, asking, “Do you know which watch you’d like to wear tonight, Mr.Stark?” “I’ll give them a look,” Tony said, buttoning up his shirt. Why would he cancel his party? (｢๑•₃•)｢ I love party’s, he knows that.

There’s a lot of chicks in revealing clothing that I definitely won’t wear, god, I can’t help how drunk he is. Love his laugh though.

“You know, the question I get asked most often is, ‘Tony, how do you go the bathroom in the suit?’” Tony says, “Just like that.” People cheered as I sit here. They are whispering about something I can’t hear.

Oh goodness, the after-party. I saw Rhodey face change and went in the other direction. Glass shattered, crap, got watermelon ove- “I’m only going say this once,” Rhodey said, “get out.” 

“You don’t deserve to wear one of these. Shut it down!” Rhodey ordered. Things are becoming a little spicy in here. Tony called for his DJ and said, “Give me a phat beat to beat my buddy’s a** too.” 

They both started to fight as I hide. I can hear them. Crap!! They fell through making me fall on my back. I eventually stood back up and ran to find them and stood away from them. Tony turned to everyone and screamed at them, frightening me as well.

Tony lifted his hand, Rhodey did too. “Put your hand down,” Rhodey said. The hand started to glow, shoot- (screams while being flung across the room)


End file.
